Little moment in Phoebe's Life
by LadyAmande
Summary: Qu'est la vie de Phoebe après que le Néant et la Triade soit décimé? Que ce passe-t-il dans son couple, dans sa famille? Voici de petites OS sans prétention sur la vie de Phoebe après la fin de la série.


Coucou,

Me voici avec quelque chose de totalement différent du Olicity, j'ai décidé de me refaire les Charmed après avoir créé l'un des persos sur Forum Rpg et du coup je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas reprendre des informations qu'on connaissait sur Phoebe qui se passe après la série et en faire des petites OS toutes mignonnes. Du coup me voici avec la première, je ne sais pas combien j'en ferais, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que toutes se suivront. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Bonne lecture !

PHOEBE – COOP

Phoebe était plongée dans son travail depuis quelques jours, entre son boulot de sorcière et son boulot tout court, elle n'avait plus de temps pour son petit ami. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour rien et elle pensait sérieusement à prendre une semaine ou deux de vacances. Mais pour avoir des vacances, elle allait devoir faire un maximum de boulot. Les lunettes sur les yeux, les mots défilaient sur l'écran à toute vitesse, lui laissant à peine le temps de voir si elle avait fait un bon travail. Mais elle avait confiance en elle et dans ce boulot, elle en avait besoin. Plongée dans ses réponses, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur son amant et se refermer. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence seulement quand deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la masser. Là, elle sursauta avant de se mettre à gémir de contentement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et autres sens pour comprendre que c'était son amoureux.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu avais des coeurs à faire aimer ?**

Phoebe le va les yeux vers son homme, le regardant la tête en arrière. Coop lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se redresser. Il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle ne soit pas focalisé sur ses réponses. Alors, il lui prit les mains et la força à se lever de sa chaise. Puis il la serra contre lui toujours en la regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

– **Ton boss m'a donné la permission de t'enlever à son bureau pendant une petite semaine. Tes lettres pourront attendre notre retour.**

– **Mais …**

– **J'ai tout prévu, ne t'inquiète de rien !**

Phoebe ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rapidement, Coop prit possession de ses lèvres avant de les téléporter dans l'appartement de sa belle. La brune fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se préparer, surtout quand il était sur son lieu de travail.

– **Paige m'a promit qu'elle viendra déposer tout ce dont tu as besoin pour ton courrier ici. Et je te promet que nous rentrerons deux jours avant que tu ne reprennes pour que tu puisses te mettre à jours pour tes lettres et autres.**

– **Très bien, je vois que tu as tout prévu, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant cette petites semaines en amoureux ?**

– **Je vais t'amener dans un endroit que tu ne connais surement pas, mais qui est important pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas tu as l'autorisation de venir, personne ne dira rien.**

– **Quand partons nous ?**

– **Tout de suite, les bagages sont déjà là-bas !**

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit et se serra contre lui de nouveau pour qu'il la téléporte. Quand ils apparurent dans une lueur rose, Phoebe ne comprit pas ou ils étaient, elle ne connaissait pas toutes les villes, les villages, mais elle était à peu près sur que ce n'était pas une ville normale.

– **Bienvenue chez les Cupidons Phoebe. C'est ici que j'habitais avant de te rencontre. Je vivais avec une multitude d'autre Cupidon et j'avais envie de t'y emmener pour que tu me comprennes et pour que tu partages un peu de mon univers.**

Phoebe ouvrit la bouche en grand et sourit, elle était impressionnée par les lieux, il y avait beaucoup de nuages, le genre bien duveteux et des piliers, comme pour les soutenir. Elle tourna sur elle même pour tout regarder et vit au loin une porte.

– **Ici, on est dans le hall, je vais t'amener là ou les Cupidons dorment.**

– **Tu vas m'amener dans ta chambre de jeunesse ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la femme se mit à rire, faisant se retourner les personnes autour d'eux. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers les alcôves des Cupidons et Phoebe se mit immédiatement à sourire, c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle voyait les lits des anges. Elle se laissa tomber dessus entrainant son homme dans sa suite. Coop se laissa tomber et l'embrassa tendrement en passant une main dans les cheveux de Phoebe.

Plusieurs jours venaient de se passer et les deux amoureux avaient profiter du temps libre pour se faire des mamours et pour visiter cette étrange cité que la brune ne reverrait pas de si tôt. Mais pour la dernière journée, Phoebe avait envie de rester coucher à parler un peu. Installé sous la couette, elle mit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme et se mit à parler, à poser des questions.

– **Est-ce tu es déjà tombé amoureux avant moi ?**

– **Jamais !**

Elle se releva sur son coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle cherchait un mensonge ou une blague, mais Coop était totalement sérieux.

– **En 200 ans d'existence, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureux, parce que j'ai toujours pris mon travail très au sérieux et que je trouvais rapidement la personne qu'il fallait. Avec toi, ça a été une première, tu as été la mission la plus dure à réaliser, mais la plus précieuse aussi.**

La sorcière se mit à sourire et embrassa son amant sur les lèvres. Elle se leva, emportant le drap avec elle et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, Coop en profita pour faire appel à un de ses amis Cupidon. Puis il alla rejoindre celle qu'il aimait dans la salle d'eau. Le dernier jour se passa trop rapidement pour Phoebe, mais elle avait au moins la certitude qu'elle était faite pour être avec lui. Puis il l'amena dans le Temple des Cupidons, un endroit normalement réservé à la retraite de ceux-ci après une dure journée de labeur ou après une mission. L'endroit était sombre avec pour seul lumière celle venant des milliers de bougies allumés sur le sol. La brune n'osa pas rentrer de peur de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas droit de faire, mais Coop la poussa à avancer.

– **Tu ne pourras pas les éteindre, ce sont des bougies magiques, à chaque couple qu'on l'on crée, une bougie apparaît et ensuite, s'ils il y a une demande en mariage, elle s'allume. Elle restera allumé jusqu'à ce qu'un problème les pousses à se séparer ou que l'un deux meurt.**

– **C'est magnifique, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi sombre alors que l'extérieur est lumineuse ?**

– **Parce que la plus belle des lumières de ne se révèle que dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Et si je t'ai amené ici c'est pour autre chose. Viens, suis-moi !**

Il passa dans un petit sentier entre les bougies et l'amena dans une autre salle elle aussi rempli de bougies allumés.

– **Ici ce sont les amours d'être particulier, les sorcières et autres créatures que l'on aurait aidé à mettre ensemble. Mais généralement ils s'en occupent très bien bien seul, on a rarement aidé des personnes à être ensemble.**

– **C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'une dizaine de bougies ?**

– **Oui, l'une est d'ailleurs d'une certaine sirène dont tu as pris la place quand tu tentais d'oublier Cole. Et comme tu peux le voir, la flamme et toujours aussi brillante. Et regarde celle à côté, prend là !**

La sorcière se pencha pour y prendre la bougie et fronça les sourcils.

– **Piper Halliwell et Léo Wyatt ? Mais vous n'êtes jamais venu, on vous aurait vue !**

– **Pendant ce cas, on n'était pas vraiment là, on les inspirait seulement et puis on est intervenu que pour aider le Chris du Futur. Il avait besoin d'un coup de pousse et ses parents sont des âmes soeurs, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.**

– **Je suis heureuse que vous l'aillez fait, je n'aurais pas aimer voir ma soeur épouser quelqu'un d'autre que Léo.**

Elle vit alors une bougie éteinte qui faisait presque peine à voir juste à côté de celle de sa soeur ainée. Elle ne la prit pas parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder fixement jusqu'à ce que Coop tombe à genoux et qu'elle le regarde.

– **Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble et je sais que ça va te paraître un peu rapidement, mais est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?**

Phoebe le regarda, elle regarda la bougie et elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Alors elle tomba elle aussi à genoux pour prendre ses mains et les baisa avant de répondre à l'affirmative. Oui elle voulait l'épouser, oui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, oui à tout ce qui le concernait. A peine le petite mot prononcé que la flamme de la bougie s'alluma et Phoebe la prit entre ses mains, pendant que son homme la serrait contre lui.

PHOEBE – COOP

Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous on lu les comics, mais je me suis inspirée de ce que l'on sait sur les évènements qui y survienne et j'ai me suis fait une petite idée de tout ça.

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Bonne soirée !


End file.
